


Ryuji Saves The Day

by Neko_Crimson



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Protagonist is named Ren Amamiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Crimson/pseuds/Neko_Crimson
Summary: Ryuji shows off his skills and defeats Akechi. (One-shot)
Kudos: 7





	Ryuji Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

> The second of my drabbles this month. This one ended up being way longer than the last, but in my defense, I’m working with quite a few more characters here. 
> 
> Ryuji is best boy. He deserves to be more than the comic relief punching bag!

“Stop pretending you’re better than me!” 

“Dude, you’re not gonna beat us. I bet you don’t even know what a serious disadvantage you got right now.” 

Akechi glares at him, but Ryuji just grins wider. He can feel the strength of his teammates, knows that he has this. He sees out of the corner of his eye how Ren smirks subtly as Akechi begins to make his move. 

“Yellow seven,” he announces, placing down the card on the pile. His movements suggest less confidence than his voice as he continues, and not for the first time, Ryuji feels like he’s more inspired by a kid’s anime than he admits. “Since you changed the color to green last turn, there’s no way you have-” 

“Wild.” Ryuji cuts him off as he places his last card on the pile. Everyone stares dumbly at the cards for a second, before he adds a quick little “oh, yellow’s fine, though” and Ann pouts at Akechi for spending too much time trying to mess with Ryuji and/or Futaba instead of actually winning, obviously out of yellow cards herself. 

“Heheh. Once again, we’re the king of Uno! Bow down to our majesty!” 

“Ryuji’s the one who’s running out of cards the fastest, though,” Haru interjects as she places down a green two over Ann’s yellow two. 

“He’s definitely better than we gave him credit for,” Makoto responds. Green four. 

“Basically carrying the team at this point,” Ren says, almost at the same time. Red four and a flaunted empty hand. 

“If I were playing, I’d be even better!” Morgana shouts out proudly as Yusuke starts drawing cards. 

“No way!” Ryuji’s grin hasn’t subsided in the least, but it doesn’t stop him from rising to the challenge of his rivalry with the cat. “And you’re not playing anyway, so it doesn’t matter! Just admit that I’m good at this game!”

“I just don’t understand why we have to play again after you guys won twice already.” Five drawn cards later and Yusuke plays a red draw-2 card. Futaba places another draw-2 card over it. 

“Uno!” she calls out, and Akechi groans as once again he’s made to draw more cards. Ryuji’s grin almost splits his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist! It’s just a card game. Can it really be called a plot twist if you see it coming from a mile away, though? *thinking emoji* 
> 
> So the teams are Ren, Ryuji, Futaba, and Haru versus Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, and Akechi. Morgana’s not playing because no thumbs, and I don’t know enough about Kasumi to include her. How do you play Uno in teams, you ask? You make sure all the players are in a circle and nobody is sitting next to their teammates, so they can’t use skip or draw cards on each other, and then you pray that you don’t screw everything up. I actually don’t recommend it. But this is fiction so whatever, right? 
> 
> (Side note, why does AO3 use the Japanese names but has Ann instead of Anne?)


End file.
